De caminos rotos a juegos de niños
by Severusita
Summary: Después de 20 años de tener la familia que siempre soñó, la veía desmoronarse ante sus ojos. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba a punto de destruirse. …
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** "De caminos rotos a juegos de niños"

**Parejas: **HP / OC

**Resumen: **Después de 20 años de tener la familia que siempre soñó, la veía desmoronarse ante sus ojos. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba a punto de destruirse. …

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto (lamentablemente xD) Es pura diversión

**Notas: **Este es mi intento de fanfic. No sean muy malos.

Debo mencionar igual que el personaje original NO es el protagonista, es Harry.

Los reviews serán muy bienvenidos

**Prólogo**

Después de 20 años de tener la familia que siempre soñó, la veía desmoronarse ante sus ojos. Cayendo como una pila de naipes. Todo lo que había logrado, sus tres hermosos hijos, su rutina de llegar a casa y tener a alguien esperándolo, unas Navidades familiares… Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba a punto de destruirse.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y dobló a la izquierda. Se paró de forma brusca al frente de la puerta. Una vez que la abriera no habría marcha atrás. Con un suspiró, la abrió.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- dijo la asistente que se encontraba detrás del blanco mostrador.- La señorita Jakobi en un momento le atenderá. Tome asiento, por favor.

-Gracias- susurró Harry. No le pasó desapercibida la mirada curiosa que le mandó la asistente. Realmente le abochornaba toda esa situación.

Fue a sentarse en unas sillas blancas de metal que quedaban justo enfrente del escritorio. Se entretuvo jugando con sus dedos y trato de no pensar demasiado acerca de lo mucho que su vida cambiaría. Ya no habría un nuevo comienzo. A sus 38 años no tenía una expectativa mayor que quedarse solo en una casa vacía por lo que le quedara de vida.

- Ya puede pasar, señor Potter.- le informó la asistente.

Sintió los nervios explotando desde su interior, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se levantó de su asiento y le dio una mirada al cartel de la puerta que le señalaba la asistente.

_**-Keira Jakobi-  
"Abogada de Divorcios Mágicos"**_

- Buenos días, señor Potter. Por lo que hablamos ayer por teléfono, este es un caso normal de demanda de divorcio, ¿no es así? - preguntó la abogada Jakobi.

Keira Jakobi era una abogada mágica de 30 años, egresada de la Facultad de Leyes Mágicas. Llevaba 10 años ejerciendo su profesión, en los cuales nunca había visto que una persona que fuera a hacer la demanda de divorcio, estuviera tan nerviosa y abochornada. Mayormente venían a su despacho enojados o llorosos, nunca de la manera en la que él había venido.

Claro, se trataba del Gran Salvador Harry Potter. Jakobi se podía imaginar del porqué se encontraba nervioso, era una celebridad, la prensa se lo iba a comer vivo. No todos los días el-niño-que-vivió-y-venció se divorciaba.

-¿Y bien...? - volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, perdón. De eso se trata, más o menos. Vengo a levantar el acta de divorcio y a pedirle a usted que sea mi abogada durante el juicio.- contestó un nervioso Harry.

- ¿Juicio? Pensé que esto iba a ser un divorcio sencillo. Porque me imagino, señor Potter que usted no quiere tener a toda la prensa encima de usted- dijo algo escéptica la abogada, mientras levantaba una ceja.- Además, si no he leído mal, usted tiene 3 hijos. Podría explicarme ¿por qué usted piensa que nos haremos a juicio?

Harry se alegró de que dijera "haremos".

Hermione le había hablado muy bien de ella. Le había contado que había llevado a cabo más de 50 divorcios, de los cuales solo 13 había perdido, y anulado alrededor de 8 Enlaces mágicos en sus 10 años de carrera. Si alguien iba a poder poner a Ginny en su lugar en un juicio, iba a ser ella. Porque ya se imaginaba lo que Ginny iba hacer cuando se enterara que había hecho la demanda. Conociéndola, iba a sentir coraje y vergüenza de que publicaran en todos los periódicos y revista que había sido él, Harry Potter, quien haya pedido el divorcio. Y lo más seguro es que, cegada de la rabia, lo hiciera a él el malo de la historia. Al menos, tendría el gozo de humillarla como ella lo había hecho hace dos días atrás.

-Yo sé que Ginny no querrá algo sencillo. Si yo no lo llevo a juicio, ella lo hará. Así que para que esperar. Sé que ella querrá quedarse con mi herencia y que por despecho querrá la custodia completa de nuestros hijos. Y ninguna de esas dos cosas voy a permitir.- esto último lo había dicho con tanta determinación, que a Kiera no le quedó más que asentir.

- Muy bien señor Potter -dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malévola mientras hacía aparecer unos papeles con su varita.- Firme aquí y la demanda de divorcio será enviada hoy mismo a su futura ex-esposa.

_Continuará…_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto (lamentablemente xD) Es pura diversión

**N/A: **No sé si poner horario para subir los capítulos. Estoy pensando subirlos conforme los vaya terminado. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Está bien así?

Por cierto, no uso Beta así que perdón si luego tengo alguna falta. Trato de revisar bien los capítulos, pero luego hay siempre algo que se me escapa u.u…

No les quito más… Disfruten

**Capítulo 1. Porque estar estresado sólo es parte del proceso.**

Harry solo la veía hacer movimientos con la varita haciendo aparecer y desaparecer papeles. Ya llevaba más de 10 minutos haciendo el mismo proceso y lo único que la hacía detener sus movimientos era mirar a Harry y decirle: _"Un momento, señor Potter"_.

Realmente estaba a un segundo de perder la paciencia.

Se puso a ver la habitación ya que no había tenido tiempo de observarla cuando entró. La oficina era tan diferente a como era su sala de espera. Era de paredes blancas sí, pero los muebles eran de un tono verde obscuro que le daba bastante elegancia. En la pared detrás del escritorio había un gran librero, repleto de libros sobre Leyes Mágicas y de documentos. La única repisa que no estaba llena de libros, estaba decorada con adornos de bailarinas de ballet, damas tocando el violín, todo bastante artístico. Así como fotografías en marcos plateados. Hubo una fotografía que llamó la atención de Harry.

Era una fotografía muggle.

A diferencia de las otras fotografías donde mostraban a la abogada bien vestida, dándole la mano a grandes personalidades del mundo mágico como el Ministro, así como otros de diferentes países. En ésta, se encontraba ella sola sentada en una pradera verde, con grandes árboles y montañas detrás de ella. Estaba sentada con las piernas al estilo buda y llevaba un vestido verde olivo con flores, (a Harry le recordaba esos vestidos que había visto usar a los hippies muggles). Llevaba su cabello suelto y solo una flor blanca en su oreja derecha le recogía uno de sus mechones rubios. Se veía tan relajada. Sus ojos color miel tenían cierta chispa, se veía tan feliz que a diferencia de las demás fotos, esa sonrisa que mostraba se veía auténtica.

- Fue hace 5 años, cuando viví en Canadá por unos años. Eso que usted ve ahí, señor Potter, es el Monte Saint-Hilaire. Se encuentra cerca de Montreal.

Harry se sobresaltó y sintió su cara enrojecer. Había sido atrapado mirando las fotos de la mujer, de seguro le había estado hablando y él todo concentrado en la foto. Miró a la abogada y vió que en 5 años, no había cambiado mucho. Su cabello, era un poco más corto, le llegaba a los hombros, a diferencia de la fotografía que su cabello se veía que estaba casi rozando sus codos. Lo más sobresaliente de su cambio fue la mirada. Esa mirada seria y tensa no era nada parecida a la relajada que mostraba la imagen. Harry sintió interés en saber si esa mirada sólo era para el trabajo y si fuera de éste, su mirada se relajaría.

-Es bastante hermoso. Nunca eh visitado Canadá. De hecho, sólo una vez he estado en América y fue por cuestiones de trabajo.- contestó Harry- ¿Usted nació ahí?

-No, viví ahí 3 años. Estuve dando clases de Leyes Mágicas Internacionales en el Colegio Mágico de Montreal. Debería considerar visitarlo, es un lugar bastante hermoso y relajador - dijo Keira mirando con nostalgia la fotografía- Pero bueno, ya terminé con el papeleo. Y le tengo una noticia señor Potter, su futuro ex esposa se encuentra en la oficina del señor Swengan. Al parecer tuvo la misma idea que usted y fue a hacer la demanda de divorcio.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Ginny solicitó la demanda?- exclamó Harry. Sentía la ira rugiendo por salir, tenía los puños apretados. Esto era el colmo del cinismo con Ginny. Ir a pedir la demanda de divorcio como si Harry fuera el culpable.

-Señor Potter, relájese.- lo dijo con una voz tan calmada, que si no fuera por esa mirada severa que le mandó, Harry no hubiera cedido.- Dije que se encuentra en la oficina, no que se nos adelantó. No fueron tan rápidos, hace 5 minutos que a su esposa le llegaron los papeles. No se preocupe, el divorcio saldrá a su nombre.

Eso no hizo calmar a Harry, pero por el bien de su relación con su abogada se volvió a sentar.

-¿Y ahora, sólo queda esperar?- preguntó mientras se volvía acomodar en la silla.

-Así es. Usted me expresó hace unos 20 minutos que su esposa querría llevar esto a juicio. Si acierta, entonces enviarán los papeles a más tardar dentro de 5 días. Hasta entonces no nos queda nada más que esperar- contestó Keira mirando fijamente a Harry.- Antes de que se vaya, tenemos que hablar de los honorarios.

* * *

-¿Y bien, como te fue con la abogada?

Hacía apenas media hora que había salido de la oficina de su abogada y Hermione ya lo había arrastrado a la oficina de ella.

-Bien. Es como la describiste, bastante profesional y se ve que es bastante buena. Y, ¿adivina qué? Mientras yo estaba en la oficina con la abogada, Ginny se encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Ella igual fue a ver a un abogado mágico.- contestó Harry todo cansado. En serio que se encontraba exhausto.

-Era de esperarse Harry. ¿Cuándo hablarán con los niños? – dijo Hermione mientras le ponía a Harry una taza de té enfrente de él.

-En una semana son las vacaciones de verano. Supongo que el mismo día de su llegada hablaremos. Porque como me explicó la abogada, en cuanto Ginny haga de esto un juicio, los periódicos no dudarán en publicarlo.- todo esto le avergonzaba a Harry.

-Bueno Harry, los niños ya no están pequeños. Yo me imagino que esto ya se lo veían venir. Después de tantas peleas…- trato de consolarlo Hermione.

-¿Cómo esta Ron?- preguntó con precaución Harry tratando de cambiar el tema. Sabía que se le iba a ser difícil hablar con sus hijos de esto.

Ese era un tema tan complicado. Dos días atrás cuando sucedió lo de Ginny y Harry decidió pedir el divorcio y les contó a Hermione y Ron, éste le había gritado diciéndole que no le ponía empeño a su matrimonio, que cómo era posible que quisiera el divorcio muy a pesar que Harry les comentó como había encontrado a su hermana. A pesar de que ayer Ron le pidiera disculpas diciendo que había sobreactuado y no se había puesto en sus zapatos. Harry no había quedado convencido pero había acordado que no hablarían del tema a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. El resto de la familia fue diferente. Todos los Weasleys le dijeron que no pasaría nada, que seguiría siendo parte de la familia, pero estaba claro que era una situación incómoda y que ya nada iba a ser lo mismo.

-Harry este es un golpe duro para los Weasleys. Deja que se calmen, ellos saben que Ginny tiene la culpa.- dijo Hermione.- Ayer Ginny fue a hablar con ellos, a pesar de que fue llorando y diciendo que tú la habías llevado a eso, ellos saben que fue voluntad de ella haber hecho lo que hizo. Deja que las aguas se calmen un poco

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba- Tengo que irme, Hermione. Tengo que terminar de hacer el informe de la misión de ayer. Cuídate.

-Sí, Harry- dijo mientras se despedían de beso.- Recuerda que tienes nuestro apoyo, el mío y el de Ron. Todo saldrá bien Harry.

* * *

Mientras esperaba en el elevador. Harry se preguntaba si su día podría ser peor.

"_Segunda Planta: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica"_

Atravesó el pasillo y dobló a la esquina. Cruzó las dos gruesas puertas de roble y entró al Cuartel General de Aurores. Mientras caminaba dentro del cuartel, no le habló a nadie. Sólo quería refugiarse en su oficina.

-Disculpe, Auror Potter.- lo detuvo su asistente antes de que atravesara la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Sí, señora Liz?- él sólo quería sentarse en su gran silla.

-Sólo que…este… - empezó a balbucear su asistente. Ella sabía que cuando el auror se molestaba, era mejor no hablarle o estar cerca de él.

-Qué sea rápido, por favor, tengo prisa.- masculló Harry.

-Hay alguien esperando en su oficina. Le pedí que esperara aquí afuera pero no me hizo caso y entró de todas maneras- la señora Liz se preparó mentalmente para el regaño.

-Le he dicho mil veces, señor Liz que no deje pasar a nadie mientras no esté. No me importa si es el Ministro, NO deje pasar a nadie- dijo Harry, tratando de no descargar su frustración sobre su pobre asistente- Se puede saber, ¿de quién se trata?

-Es el señor Malfoy, Auror Potter.

Definitivamente, su día si podía empeorar.

_Continuará…_

**N/A: **Reviews? ^,^

Pueden seguirme en Twitter xD

CynBG (http: / / twitter . com / CynBG)

Sin los espacios


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto (lamentablemente xD) Es pura diversión

**N/A: **Pueden seguirme en Twitter xD

CynBG (http: / / twitter . com / CynBG)

Sin los espacios

**Capítulo 2. La propuesta de Malfoy**

-Malfoy, no sé qué te crees para entrar a mi oficina de esta manera- dijo Harry apretando los labios con rabia. En serio que Malfoy lo hacía perder sus casillas.- Dime lo que sea que me hayas venido a decir

Malfoy ni se inmutó. Siguió luciendo esa sonrisa altanera de siempre.

Se habían estado tratando con cortesía, hasta incluso se podía decir que había cierta amistad. Todo sea por la amistad de sus hijos. Desde que Albus había entrado al colegio, los años de ignorar a los Malfoy habían terminado. Desde el primer día, cuando su hijo les mandó la carta para informarles la casa en la que había sido seleccionado, Harry supo que todo había cambiado.

"_Slytherin"_

Su pequeño hijo, el más dulce y tranquilo de los tres, había quedado en la casa de las serpientes. No es que Harry tuviera prejuicios, sólo le parecía sorprendente que su hijo fuera a vestir de verde. A la semana, cuando su hijo les había mandado una carta para comentarles su primera semana, se había llevado con la grata sorpresa de que Albus tenía un amigo, un niño llamado Scorpiu_s_. El nombre le resultaba conocido, sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero Harry decidió ignorarlo y felicitar a su hijo por su primera semana de clases. Entonces llegó el día que iría a recoger a sus hijos a la estación para las vacaciones de Navidad. El expreso de Hogwarts llego puntual y mientras todos los alumnos bajan, Harry y el clan Weasley empezaban a buscar con la mirada a sus hijos.

Y entonces todo el ruido desapareció a su alrededor.

Dos figuras se hicieron paso entre la multitud. Un niño de cabello negro y otro de cabello rubio venían platicando y riendo. Ignorando la mirada de desconcierto de los adultos, para ellos no había nada raro.

Y ahí, con esa imagen delante de sus ojos, supo de donde se le había hecho conocido ese nombre… _Scorpius Malfoy_. Perfecto, como si su vida no tuviera ya suficiente problemas con Ginny y las misiones, para agregarle que su hijo se había hecho amigo del hijo de Draco Malfoy. Y ya se imaginaría lo que le iba a decir Ginny cuando llegaran a casa. Lo más seguro es que le fuera pedir a Albus que deje de ser a migo del pequeño Malfoy. Y eso, Harry no lo iba a permitir. No es que fuera amigo de Draco, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que los prejuicios ya no existían. Se saludaban con cordialidad. Los Malfoy hicieron mucho para conseguir el renombre que se les había quitado con la guerra. Harry estaba seguro que el pequeño hijo de Draco era una persona. Su hijo no se llevaría con alguien que fuera _malo_. Claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que la escena de su hijo abrazando a la versión pequeña de Draco no fuera escalofriante. Era como verse a sí mismo abrazando a Malfoy.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Ginny tapándose la boca y mirando la escena con ojos horrorizados.- Harry, tienes que prohibirle esa amistada. Es inaudito que nuestro hijo se lleve con semejante niño.

Harry no contestó, no iba a amar una discusión en público. Ya tendría unas palabras con su mujer cuando llegaran a casa.

Y las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar.

A dos días de que sus hijos llegaran, una lechuza negra atravesó el hogar de los Potter. Venía con una simple nota:

"_Yo no le prohibiré que sea amigo de tu hijo.  
Espero que hagas lo mismo, Potter._

_P.D.Y por el bien de los niños, la cortesía va primero, Potter"_

Y esa fue una de las muchas notas que intercambió con Malfoy por la amistad de sus hijos. Claro que Harry no dejó que Ginny digiera nada, le había dejado en claro que Albus podía ser amigo de quien quisiera.

Ahora cada vez que se encontraba con Malfoy había un intercambio de palabras. Sólo "platicaban" cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- siseó Harry masajeándose la sien, sabía que con Malfoy sólo aumentaría su dolor de cabeza.- Apura esa boca aristocrática, que no tengo todo el tiempo.

-Los modales primero, ¿eh, Potter?- contestó Draco mirando altaneramente a Harry.- Vine, como siempre, por cuestiones de mi hijo.

-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Harry ya un poco harto de la actitud de Malfoy. Con él siempre era lo mismo.

-Vengo a invitarlos a pasar las Navidades en Malfoy Manor.

* * *

- Andrea, ve a darle los papeles al señor Potter. Se le olvidaron en el escritorio. Ese hombre es demasiado despistado.

-Mmm… es la hora de mi descanso, señorita Jakobi. ¿Se los podría dar cuando regrese de almorzar en media hora? – miró implorando a su jefa para que no la mandara, realmente tenía hambre.

-Déjelo, yo se lo iré a dar.- dijo Keira de mala gana. Odiaba tener que hacer diligencias.- Otra cosa, tráigame un café, el de siempre.

Dicho eso, salió de su oficina. Si había algo que a Keira no le gustaba hacer eso era tener que ir a la Oficina de Aurores. No se atrevía a mandarle por lechuza los papeles, eran demasiado importantes para que una lechuza sucia los manchara. Tardó 10 minutos es llegar a la oficina.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó uno de los Aurores en cuanto ella entró.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está la oficina del señor Potter?- dijo Keira con desgana. Los Aurores se creían demasiado sólo porque podían poner a personas en Azkaban. En serio, que a algunos se les subía el poder a la cabeza.

-La oficina del Jefe Potter esta al final de estos cubículos. – dijo poniéndole énfasis en "Jefe".

Sin darle las gracias siguió avanzando. En serio que no soportaba a los Aurores.

-Dígale al señor Potter que tengo que darle unos papeles.- musitó Keira.

-El Jefe Potter está con una persona en su oficina- dijo la señora Liz.- Déjeme los papeles y le diré que lo andaba buscando. Sólo deme su nombre.

Sabía quién era, pero nadie venía a la oficina de Jefe Potter con esa actitud, menos para dirigirse de esa forma a ella. Merlín sabía que no maldecía a Malfoy sólo porque su jefe ya le había dicho que no había forma de hacerle entender.

-Soy Keira Jakobi, abogada del señor Potter.- dijo Keira mirando mal a la mujer.- Y estos papeles son muy importantes así que se los daré personalmente.

-Entonces tome asiento.- dijo mirando mal a la abogada mientras le señalaba un asiento.- El Jefe Potter no debe tardar.

Ya le habían contado que Jakobi era algo grosera con las personas, pero no se había imaginado que fueran tan grosera. Está bien que fuera un miembro importante del ministerio pero eso no le daba el derecho a tratar a todas las personas como sus súbditos. Y ahora que lo recordaba, Jakobi era especialista en divorcios mágicos, ¿por qué querría su jefe una abogada así? ¿Se iría a divorciar de su esposa? No podía ser, eran la pareja de oro. Tendría que contárselo a su amiga Gina cuanto antes. Hacía tiempo que no había un chisme bueno en la oficina.

La señora Liz sólo sonrió.

* * *

-Malfoy en serio que te afecta venir. ¿Tú crees que vamos a ir a tu casa para las Navidades?- la incredulidad estaba plasmada en la cara de Harry.- Es una festividad familiar.

-Potter, estamos de acuerdo que las cosas con tu mujer no están bien, cállate.- siseó Malfoy antes de que Harry digiera algo- Y no es porque yo quiera, Si por mi fuera no te vería nunca pero lamentablemente tu hijo es el mejor amigo del mío. Scorpius es que anda insistiendo. Además Albus está en la mejor disposición para ir.

-¿Albus dijo que sí?- pregunto Harry sin poder creer que su hijo prefiera las navidades lejos de su familia.

-Tus hijos no son tontos como tú, Potter. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de la situación familiar en la que te encuentras. Sería una buena oportunidad para que tus hijos pasen un día normal, sin hostilidades ni discusiones de sus padres.- contestó Draco calmadamente. Potter diría que sí, aunque él tenga que lanzarle un _Imperius_.

-No sé, Malfoy. Sé que los niños han estado algo mal por todas las cosas que el Profeta anda diciendo, pero no sé como lo tomarían los Weasley.-dijo Harry, aunque ya no le sonaba tan descabellado ir a Malfoy Manor.

Draco tenía razón, sería una Navidad normal si estaban lejos de las discusiones. No quería ni recordar la navidad pasada. Aún le dolía.

-Irían el 24 a la cena y dormirían para pasar el 25 desde temprano en la mansión.

-¿Dormir? Malfoy, ¿estás loco? Una cosa es pasar las navidades ahí y otra es quedarse a dormir.- casi gritó Harry. – Ginny ni de loca irá a la mansión. No creo que se pueda Malfoy.

-¿En serio crees que me importa tu esposa, Potter? La invitación es para tus hijos, e incluso para ti porque sé que no creerás dejar a tus hijos en las garras de unos mortífagos- dijo Draco lanzándole una mirada que claramente decía: "_eres un idiota"._

-Entonces no, Malfoy. Ginny no querrá estar sin los niños- contestó Harry ignorando la mirada de Malfoy.

-¿En serio lo crees? ¿Qué pasó la navidad pasada? Si no recuerdo bien Albus le envió una lechuza a Scorpius contándole lo triste que estaba. ¿Tengo que recordarte, que Albus fue a la mansión al día siguiente y que se puso feliz de sólo estar con Scorpius?- se expresó Draco mirando fijamente a Harry.

Tal vez no le agradaba Potter, pero sabía lo triste que esos niños se ponían al estar en su casa con sus padres peleando.

Harry sabía muy bien que Malfoy lo decía de verdad. Y él no era un tonto como para saber que después de lo de hoy Ginny no estaría en casa. Ya no estaría en casa nunca.

-Está bien. Los niños y yo iremos a Malfoy Manor a pasar las Navidades.

_Continuará…_

**P.D. ¿Reviews? ^.^**


End file.
